RPG FREEK TEASER
by Nunchuck Daddy 1207
Summary: okay 1st attempt at publishing a story at this website Spoiler tons of mistakes so be HONEST thank you bye!
1. OFFCIAL TEASER OF RPG FREEK

( Hello everyone this is the edited chapter, all though not 100% correct it's much more better than months ago, Don't expect regular updates, Thank you very much and have a nice day remember " Do as you please in this life since your life is short concerning your a human"

World level items they were the most dangerous and rarest out of any item in all of YGGDRASIL with the shutdown of the 1st game came in a new era the 2nd YGGDRASIL there were new rules for example when one died they would lose 10 levels instead of 5 along the highest level was a thousand there was 10 thousand different starting races not including the 2nd stage or last evolutions with the increased level came with a least 1 thousand different jobs level one in all sorts of jobs or 49 different classes to maxed potential Near the end of the 1st game a world level item was used persuading the shitty devs to release the 2nd game

Our New Mc in the YGGDRASIL game getting this came a long time ago, in fact, he was the very 1st one to have in fact he was known as Old one and Ancient one here is his Character sheet

Name: Nunchuck Daddy 1207  
Titles: Ancient one, Chief, RPG Freak, Old One, Physco  
Territory: A Dimension that's HUGE!  
Money: YGGDRASIL coins, His Personnel Currency in his Dimension his Dimension is huge  
Money in Treasury: Richest Person in the game  
Fame: Known throughout the game as an Old man and an RPG freak  
Infamous: Known in the underground business as Feak  
Karma: +500- Extremely unstable  
Race: Heteromorphic, Doppelganger  
NPC Created: making a thousand NPC per second Unoriginal or Original

Hit Points: 50 ( Variable)  
Hit Point Regeneration: 1% every 6 minutes  
Magical shield: 90% to block incoming magical attacks can only block 10 spells per 1 minute  
Mana points: 50 ( Variable)  
Mana points: 6% per 12 minutes  
Mana DPS: Average ( Variable)  
Agility: 90 ( Variable)  
Magic defense: 60 ( Variable)  
Physical damage: 50 ( Variable)  
Physical defense: Immune from items ranking Low to Legendary class  
Resistance: 80 ( Variable)  
Special ability: 200 ( Variable)  
Luck: 100  
Charm: 100  
Total 5 hundred plus ( Variable)  
Without his items or any of his passive or the gains he got from his classes

Total level 1 thousand  
Racial level: 35 Doppelganger (15)  
Greater Doppelganger (10)  
Expert Doppelganger (5)  
Ultimate Doppelganger (5)

Job Level: 965 Universal Versatile Champion (5)  
Multitasker (5)  
Max Body (15)  
Mage's best friend (20)  
Warriors best friend (20)  
Lord of Battle ( 50)  
Leaders Aura (100)  
Hoarder's Greed ( 50)  
Hoarders Grace (50)  
A mad scientist (10)  
7 deadly sins(70)  
Knight in Any Amour (50)  
Elemental master (200)  
Lord of Dungeon (100)  
Dungeon Keeper (5)  
A fast learner(25)  
Multiple meat shields (50)  
Merchant(10))  
Greater Merchant(5)  
Expert Merchant(25)  
Imagination a reality ( 50)  
MP TO Hp converter reverse( 100)  
Master of Neutral living or non-living beings (50)

Equipment: Divine class items covering all body parts and 5 rings on each finger  
Starting with the red rings on his right hand pinky each ring summons a monster each varying levels Ring red 1 teleport monsters from that of level 1-100 Ring Red 2 teleport monsters from that of level 100-200 Ring Red 3 teleport monsters from that of level 200-300 Red ring 4 teleport monsters from that of level 300-400 Red ring 5 teleport monsters from that of level 400-10000 Each summon takes 10 second plus from the previous ring So Red Ring 1 is 20 second the Red Ring 5 70 seconds The cost of each summon was his entire Mana each summon call can summon hundreds of Personnel created NPC User can also choose any location he wants to teleport his summon

The Yellow rings on his right hand next to the Pinkie Each increased his stats permanently each ring can only Permanently increase one stats his 5 chosen stats were HP, MP, Luck, Charm, Magical shield

His middle finger on his right hand the Purple rings increased the effects of his passive each ring by 50% or given the already useful passive something entirely powerful

His Pointer finger on his right the Brown rings had some traits of other races like for Example his 1st Brown ring gives him the trait of the Undead Dark Vision, Death Immunity, Disease Immunity, Energy Drain Immunity, Paralysis immunity, Poisoning immunity, Sleep Immunity Mind-affecting Immunity, 2nd Brown gave him the ability to get as many traits as possible but the normal weakness of the race double so Fire damage double times 2 3rd Brown ring gave him a summoning beacon 4th Brown ring gave him full immunity to Acid, Electric, Ice, 5th ring gave him greater resistance to every Magic spell in YGGDRASIL known unknown or original or not original

His Pointer finger on his right hand the Pink rings can randomly select a spell the user known and cast it for free deals more damage than the spell but is randomly picked from tier 1 magic to tier 10 magic and Super Tier spells the user can use the rings as much as he wants per day but if a Buff spell were to be thrown at the enemy they will receive 2 times the amount so 10% Hp steal to 20%

His thumb on his right hand were all rings of the Shooting star these rings took him 20 years to get each ring can cast 5 free wishes per day

On his left hand starting with the Thumb were Orange rings each ring gave a certain body part full control of an element Orange ring one gave his left hand the full control of Ice, Orange Ring two gave his right-hand full control of Fire, Orange ring three gave his left foot full control of Nature, Orange ring 4 gave his right foot full control of Gravity, Orange ring five gave his head full control of Heat and Cold Temperatures

On his left hand starting with the pointer finger were Blue rings giving the user the ability to randomly select buffs for free the user can use these rings as much as he wants but after 10 usages the possibilities of bad buffs will occur more often and might lead to a disadvantageous scenario the ring can only select buffs that the user knows and Debuffs

The middle finger left hand Each ring starting with one gave him the ability to read emotions, sense if someone was lying, since if someone was spying him from afar or close, Can see through solid objects, and Illusions

Ring finger gave him the ability to Bypass certain restriction giving him the ability to truly be the Jack of all Trades

Pinkie finger gave him the ability to get certain passive outside of a typical Jack of trades and race and Boost them to new heights unimaginable each ring can get him 2 passive

Knowledge of spells All of Yggdrasil  
Thiers 15 thousand spells in Yggdrasil  
Knowledge of Super tier spells knowns all of them  
There are 2 thousand Super tier spells

Buffs\Debuffs knowns all of them

Spells Nunchuck Daddy 1207 made himself thousand times thousand times thousands and so on

The Universal Versatile champion allows him to to be as Versatile in Impossible ways basically sooner or later Omnipotent

Passive from classes he got "Multitask" passive from the class Multitasker can do multiple things at once in battles like cast two spells and attack with a short-range weapon talk listen ETC

Max body gave him 100% for each function of his body and constantly improving

Mage's best friend: Gave him free potions every day along the passive a "random wall" each fight will block an enemy's attack either close range mid-range or long-range 5 times in that single battle

Warriors best friend gave him the Passive "Warrior's rage" can do multiple attacks at once additionally with 10 times the damage and speed that rivals teleportation for a minute along gives the passive: "Hungry Beast" can learn how to use any weapon of any kind faster than a typical apprentice

Lord of battle was a combination of multiple classes those classes were PVP master, PVP GUILD KILLER, PVP Disaster, PVP Boss, PVP Champion with Prep time, these classes were only unlockable in an all-out brawl arena to get PVP master was to win 10 thousan one

with a person who builds counters yours, to unlock PVP Guild killer was to solo a guild while they defend their dungeon a hundred times, PVP disaster was probably the hardest to unlock it was to make mistakes intentionally that would put you a 9 in the enemies favor while you a 1 alone it

was basically winning with plot armor, PVP was to kill multiple players maxed level with their stats 10 times without prep time but other players also trying to kill them, To unlock PVP champion with pre-time was to beat one of the top 10 greatest players in YGGDRASIL only

need to beat one player all though Nunchuck Daddy 1207 defeated all top 10 except Touch Me that match between was not even close Touch Me maneuver every trap and killed his summons without trying using the most effective way to kill Nunchuck Daddy 1207 showing that Touch Me was the strong Warrior in all of YGGDRASIL

All that together gave him Lord of battles: all stats 10 times but at the cost of his HP AND MP regeneration being reduced to 90%

Leaders Aura was defeating through countless mini-games made by the shitty Dev's this gave the winner Aura of Hope, Aura of Haste, Aura of Will, Aura of Speed, Aura of Strength, Aura of Mind, Aura of Max, Aura of a leader, Aura of a Hero, Aura of a Villain  
Each starting with Hope gave the people around the person within close range a status hope the ability to

keep going( Basically they can't log of the game) Aura of haste faster cast for Magic spells and faster physical attacks, Aura of will increased their mindscape to that of we will defeat this BOSS! Aura of speed increased speed for movement speed Aura of strength increased

Physical attacks and strength Aura of Mind gave them full immunity to mind effects and Debuffs and Aura of Max increase their levels by 1 hundred in terms of stats Aura of leader gives them increase MP and HP regeneration and Aura of Villain gives the enemy bad effects poison, frostbite, burned and many other negative effects

Hoarder's greed increase the % a Divine class item being found in chest and 250% more EXP and gold when killing monsters and that area 5 by 5 kilometers will be blessed by Hoarders greed increasing the drop items gold exp by 250% and DOUBLE that for 2 weeks this class would start Guild wars between that region and 50% of what time was needed for the boss cut off ( A typical Regional boss took a month to 2 weeks)

Hoarders Grace lessens the amount needed to make stuff potions, Armour weapons, and new inventions

The mad scientist gave him a passive known as "Crazy try hard" will give a brain that will think of multiple solutions and bad causes if a certain action was taken

7 Deadly sins: Each sin gives the user that trait it was a bad class but for an RPG freak like Nunchuck daddy 7 Deadly sins were needed to get the edge in a battle so he was unpredictable

Knights in any amour: Gave him a passive: "Dance with a hero" movement speed increased and so is slashing speed and ability to manipulate size and cloths or equipment he is wearing and the Creature being used as a mount Speed in increased and given Endless stamina

Elemental master gives him full control of any Element and that of nature without the cost of any Mana or any source to control can override others who have control of such elements

Lord Dungeon: Passive is "CRAZY DUNGEON MASTER" the Dungeon master can create NPC with Data crystal won from destroying other dungeon and item effects and so much more

Fast learner: gives the user of a starting IQ of 10 thousand in terms of solving a problem faster and better than others

Multiple meat shields: Passive "Random" elements will surround you and protect user toggle it off and on at any given time

Merchant: Passive " I am cheap as BUCK" basically cannot be scammed or ripped off and ability to analyze item for their effects and where said item got their material

Greater merchant and the Expert merchant does not add anything but 100% guaranteed where the item was from, the procedure to make the exact replica and who it belonged to

Imagination to reality allowed the user thoughts to become that of reality offered telekinesis and so much more

HP TO MP converter reverse: can change HP to MP and reverse Regeneration and MP are super high to the point if every piece of cell in Nunchuck Daddy's 1207 was completely destroyed he regrow it in half a second MP regeneration to the point he can spam spells thousands a second without using more than a 1% of his total mana

He had much more passives but it is updated in later date

Shitty Devs curse ( It was known throughout the game as that it was originally named nerfed it gave a user a debuff permanently till he or she deletes their account this was a way to punish and keep certain builds and Guilds balanced this Debuff can affect one person to a whole Guild) for

Nunchuck it was a "No resurrection") Nunchuck Daddy 1207 can not resurrect given all the abilities he had it be hard to kill him off if he were to die he not lose 10 levels but half

"All combater" was a passive that grants the user the ability to fight while having a Mage class build and vice versa not only that but it also grants 5 other passive that was really useless in the game but in roleplaying it was valuable The 1st one "Non corruption" it gave the user a 100% of never

getting hacked ( Chance of someone hacking YGGDRASIL the 1st game was ridiculous it's like saying that Game hundred years ago Clash of clans to be hacked it was really really slim it was only achieved once out of the hundreds of time people tried to do it the 2nd game no one was

able to hack it let alone get a minor glitch and bug in) The 2nd one was " Crazy eye" it grants the user to see Ant level and Bird eyes and outer space views this was used by many players who submitted their own ideas on new content like dungeon events and so much more and was

used by people trying to find easter eggs and hidden entrances and doors there was also other views to check out each having their cons and pros The 3rd one " Greater Tongue" This allowed the user to understand every language in YGGDRASIL FROM and NPC and players who speak

foreign language and this made it easier to create languages for certain Only Guilds like the Guild in seraphim they had a language that was spoken only by Angels and understood The 4th was " Auto Spell) it grants the user to choose a spell that automatically is used when putting in a

scenario Nunchuck Daddy 1207 chose Low tier to summon it automatically spawn in low levels meaning level 30 monsters and below each summon free but can only last a minute and their stats half of the original monster they the monsters that were summoned cannot be equipped by items ( People would use this Auto

spell to add other special effects and the Low tier summons below level 30 to summon certain monsters for Dog shows concerts or to program to help just a little this spell could be used not only on the User but on an item it was usually used by Guilds to put on their walls so it would

constantly spawn in Summon but it did more harm than good they can't be buffed by anyway and when destroyed dropped a pouch of gold going from a hundred coins to a thousand anyone seen using this item on their Guild Dungeons was considered fools except a few who managed

to put it on good use

The Last passive was "Permanent" its grants the user to put a stat permanently cannot be lowered in any way only increased ( To no doubt when a new player heard this description they immediately thought invincible but it only grant the user to choose 2 stats their Charm and Luck these 2 really did nothing but it was for roleplaying purposes

"Roleplaying champion" was passive given by the Devs that was required to get Universal Versatile Champion its grants the user Nothing but a title that simply means he unlocked over 90% of achievements

' Weak of the Strong" This Passive gives the enemy damage slash attack whatever that about to hit the user who has this 10 times than its original damage if the User is Arrogant or full of pride

"Multibody system" Allowed the user to manipulate different sources like Magic, Ki, to do their bidding

" Hard Body" grants the user 70% damage reduction as long his hits points is below 30% if above 30% it does nothing

" Jack of all Trades greatest fear" This passive was literally every Jack of all trades roleplaying players greatest fear it grants the user original stats to be lowered usually a Jack of all trades normal stats without their items is over 7 thousand for each stats the usual limit for a player is 10 thousand this passive also affected Nunchuck Daddy 1207 and also nearby Jack of all trades roleplaying players their stats would be lowered below 1 hundred for each stat this affected both the Jack of all trades players and Nunchuck daddy 1207

Basic traits  
CRAZZZY TRAITS!

Racial Evolution

Doppelganger has 3 fingers can copy 40% of the form they want to copy  
Greater Doppelganger has 4 ringers can copy 80% of the form they want to copy  
Expert Doppelganger has 5 fingers can copy 100% of the form they want to copy  
Ultimate Doppelganger ( DRUM ROLL PLEASE) ….. 5 fingers and a Tail … ( never expected that did yeah?) can copy 100% of the form they want to copy and their Super tier spells and whatever they knew along the form they copy they also get their memories and powers and skills

World level item no

Has an item that rivals other World level items yes his Guild Weapon

Guild Weapon description  
A crown made of the Hardest and strongest rarest materials of the Game it would be worth 100 billion coins in the underground market Its effects were every summoned creature under its command stats increased by 50% and slowly to new heights as long the creature

was near the crown in a 5 by a 5-kilometer distance the Crown would automatically cast spells most effective against the person sending the offensive spell the Crown was sentient able to speak think and sense who was attacking its Wearer it had many effects as well and can summon

Monsters endless at the cost of Nunchuck Daddy completely still alone at activation or usage it puts hundreds of Buffs and Defensive magic and an Elemental Shield where the elements around the user would form a protective ball and it can call barriers and break at will along so much more that would be revealed later

Personality  
Unpredictable, Crazy, Easy going guy,

Guild master yes  
Members in guild sadly one ;(

Hates: Many things Pay to win players

Likes: Many things players who grind through those levels

Playing style: Troll

Bracelets on both arms grants stats and immunities and many passive and auto attack spells and more

Relationships with most players: Negative hostile

With the Usage of a certain world level item, he sent a request to the Devs

" LET US HAVE MORE THAN ONE DUNGEON! THINKING ABOUT THE POSSIBILITIES IF WE PLAYERS CAN FARM DUNGEON AFTER DUNGEON THAN MAKE AN personal dungeon along the ability to place it where we want! This game's player choice freedom is ridiculous! But with

that new thing was made! It saves this dead but glorious game!" With that statement, the Shitty devs granted his wish the ability to own more than one dungeon and many other rules changed through collecting information blackmailing and manipulating through the scenes

Nunchuck Daddy 1207 single-handedly destroyed the 9 dungeons each with 3 thousand Data crystals He created a base with a starting 27 thousand Data crystals ( Well he never destroyed those bases by himself he allowed countless guilds to attack by spreading rumors and video

recording of the possible loot and setting up fake Online chats about infamous Guilds talking about trash about another guild) Of course with a base with 27 thousand data Crystals when it was done taking a full year to set it up it was attacked by an invasion of a thousand full maxed

out players from the top 10 (Ainz Oal Gown in the number 1 spot did not take part) Each floor contained 10-100 Raid bosses through farming other dungeons with 7 hundred or 1 thousand Data crystals and those rare 2250 data crystal he increased that starting 27 thousand to Hundred

Thousand Data crystals and each second growing to new heights legions of Original and Unoriginal NPC made by Nunchuck Daddy 1207 there were many floors in the Dungeon known as "Adventures Grave" of course occasional NPC invasions would attack the dungeon from other guilds since Nunchuck Daddy 1207 sent that Request NPC can leave the

dungeons as well also Dungeons can now spawn in Pop units ranging level 1-100 level 1-30 in the 1st YGGDRASIL were the original pop units NunChuck Daddy pop system original

spawning in level 1-100 with winning certain Tournaments granting him a wish from the Devs his dungeon can spawn in Level 1 to level thousand from any race for free after 1 thousand Pop units spawned he gotta pay he gets a thousand free per week

The Entrance of the Dungeon was a barrier only breakable either by a World level item or through the usage of a thousand Divine class items that specializes in breaking barriers

shooting and spamming their usage for an hour straight or simply entering the right password the Password changes every second along the password itself is long as the Whole series Maze runner from the 1st book to the last book that adds up to a million words! mixed

with numbers and so many mixes all of that under than a second unless they mess up badly each correctly typed paragraph of password combination gives the user 1 more extra minute ( The typical person in that time 2138 can do a thousand words) more than one person can type

the password the Outside of the entrance were the spawning in weekly bosses and Raid bosses from the 1st game all level 1 hundred but their Divine class items gave them stats and abilities rivaling Players of the Mid-tier high so people within the 4 hundred to 7 hundred levels or

players who roleplay to a certain degree would find the raid bosses and Pop units a challenge when the barrier was torn down a huge explosion would occur doing no damage but knocking back the intruder thousands of feet along giving them Minor statutes this explosion can be repelled by a sacrifice of a hundred beings or by a

usage of a certain Super tier spell either one dies or a hundred dies if they unsuccessfully do not repel it the bosses they just defeated they come out of the ground resurrected for free and a thousand level 1 thousand beings from various races with different abilities and Job classes will spawn in wreaking

Havoc to the invaders usually this defense mechanism repelled 70% of all invading forces ranging from 1 thousand players to 15 thousand players each having at least 5 thousand NPC with them to the most 20 thousand NPC mercy or from their Dungeon as created or

summoned pop units The layout of the outside of the entrance was mountains covering every possible entrance with the NPC there not under Nunchuck daddys 1207 control were the original inhabitants they mined and did many business Nunchuck Daddy owned their business

he got a constant 1 hundred million coins per week If the Explosion was deflected than the monsters would spawn but at half their stats and everything their items working 50% of the time along the 1 thousand level 1 thousand pop units would not spawn and each Player would

get 1 million coins and achievement called "Not the 70% who died in an explosion" this achievement was one of the toughest achievements in the game regarding each Invasion unknown to the invaders who were in parties was a spy at least 1 to most 10 working to

Sabotage those intruders additionally Spies would not get hit by the Monsters or traps at all! They paid hefty by a coupon that gives them 50% off at stores and business made by Nunchuck daddy 1207 on any item they purchase and a 30% discount on the other business that was owned by

other players Passing through the gates the players would face a dessert stepping on the desert and just being a certain race, for example, Humanoid players "Tiredness" "Slowness" "Sunburn" "Worn amour" " Less affect" each one meant what it was titled but less effect basically meant each

swing from a physical attack would be slower and Tier magic would take longer by a few  
seconds to minutes and lessen speed To Demihumans the same but with the effect of level 5 insanity and delusions these effects made it so they might turn against another and delusion self

explanatory to Heteromorphic they could not change to their different forms and their weakness exploited, even more, all their weakness times 2 occasional Sandstorms would appear doing no damage to anyone level 2 hundred if lower they would be caught up and thrown somewhere to be ambushed by

The inhabitants were called Cyclops these were like trolls adaptable to their surrounding there were all kinds living underground the average Cyclops 1 hundred feet tall and usually weighed 10 thousand pounds of pure muscles there was a Fire Cyclops, Frost Cyclops, Water Cyclops, and many more variations the ones usually above on the dessert were

the sand Cyclops they like to hide in the unexpected areas the others lived underground protecting their homes all of them ranged from level 9 hundred to a thousand 1 100 hundred thousand Sand Cyclops guarded the 1st floor the 30 Floor Guardians were also Octuplets ( Don't know if

Octuplets is what you call someone who gives birth to 10 kids or more kids I have no idea in this case they created on the same day same hour and were 2 minutes apart from each other ) Each having the same authority over their floor each was the same race they were Overlords 10 of them were Overlord Wiseman these 10 known all

the spells in the game, 10 of them were Overlord Kronos Master the other 10 Overlord General each commanded their own legions all of them had 3 different stats sheets one for each Overlord type there were more Overlord types but they distributed amongst the countless floors

The 1st Overlord sheet was the Overlord Wiseman

Racial level 30  
Skeleton mage(15)  
Elder Lich (10)  
Overlord (5)

Job Level (970)  
Wizard(15)  
Academic Wizard (15)  
High Wizard (50)  
Armored Mage (10)  
War Wizard (10)  
Elemental Master (200)  
High Cleric (10)  
High Druid (10)  
High Priest (10)  
High Wizard (10)  
Holy Banish (10)  
Holy Hermit (10)  
Holy Undead (10)  
Illusionist (15)  
Greater Illusionist (15)  
The Magical Illusionist (10)  
Ultimate Magician (50)  
Nature's Ultimate Herald (50)  
Sorcerer (15)  
Greater Sorcerer (15)  
Best Sorcerer (50)  
World Disaster (5)  
Ultimate Multitask (50)  
ULTIMATE MP TO Hp converter reverse (300)  
Telekinesis (25)

Hit points 80  
MP: Exceeds the limit  
Physical attack:50  
Physical defense: 80  
Agility: 30  
Magical attack: 100  
Magical defense: 90  
Resistance: 100  
Special ability:100  
Luck:40  
Charm:20

Total spells know all offensive spells and support  
They had no items so did the rest of their brethren

The 2nd Overlord sheet with the Overlord Kronos Master

Racial level 30  
Skeleton mage(15)  
Elder Lich (10)  
Overlord (5)  
Job Level (970)

Ultimate time Manipulator (970)

Hit points: 60  
MP: Exceeds the limit  
Physical attack: 40  
Physical Defense: 87  
Agility:50  
Magical attack: 100  
Magical defense:90  
Time shield:100  
Resistance:100  
Special ability:100  
Luck:50  
Charm:40

Total spells know all the Time Manipulation type spells and skills

The 3rd sheet Overlord General

Racial level 30  
Skeleton mage(15)  
Elder Lich (10)  
Overlord (5)

Job Level (970)

World Buffer zone champion (5)  
Ultimate General (965)

Hit Points: exceeds the limit  
MP: Exceeds the limit  
Physical attack:20  
Physical defense:30  
Magical attack:88  
Magical defense:80  
Agility:90  
Resistance:60  
Special ability:70  
Luck:70  
Charm:40

THese 30 Guardians body part were engraved of runecraft each inch of runecraft in gravings added bonus and stats to make them no only trash at close range but also able to adapt to any scenario given long range, short range, mid range

Knowns all of Buff support spells that affect large areas and parties among parties of people or armies upon armies

There are also negative effects when failing to repel the explosion they can't use Super tier spells if they repel it they use super tier spells for free certain ones took sacrifices and other requirements and a 50% cast time reduction

At the end of the Dungeon was a sandy wall another barrier that only is taken down if they attack the cloud island above filled with Dragons there lays a Generator powering up the sand barrier there was 5 in total each one 10 thousand meters apart one at the bottom and the last 50

a thousand meters there were various Dragons and different types of Guardians for each situation in "Adventures Grave" Floor Guardians, Aerial Guardians, Sea Guardians, Underground Guardians, Fleet Guardians, Squad Guardians, General Guardians, and many more which will be explained later there was one Aerial Guardian a Dragon Queen

Fly Guardian stat sheet

Racial Level  
Young Dragon (15)  
Old Dragon (10)  
Ancient dragon (5)  
Dragon Queen (5)

Total racial level 35

Job Level

Ultimate Dragon queen (965)

Name: Hera  
Hit Points: Exceeds the limit  
MP: Never ending  
Physical attack: Exceeds the limit  
Physical defense: Exceeds the limit  
Agility: Exceeds the limit  
Magical attack: Exceeds the limit  
Magical defense: Exceeds the limit  
Resistance:90  
Special Ability:90  
Luck:100  
Charm:100

Total spells 3 thousand

Has an armor covering her whole body in Dragon and half dragon-human form that divine class item capable of changing its color to camouflage

Fire breath" capable of changing it element  
Human size 15 feet  
Dragon size from head to tail 5 hundred feet  
Other items?

Back with Nunchuck Daddy 1207

" Well looting base after base Guilds dungeon… Dungeons made from the shitty Devs themselves no one could not pass the 1st floor that 1st barrier literally destroyed 70% of all invasions. Oh they're attacking me again heck a good part of all invasions can not past the

mountains outside the mountains are just a good area to farm the areas their spawning level 1-500 monsters so there are 10 thousand players, huh and 1 hundred thousand NPCs looks like not one of them have a Word level item well if they do I just sell it for 5 hundred billion Coins lol

got so much money their divine equipment! whatever they drop I just sell it ... Let's check their levels and stats all of them….. Well their average is 5 hundred lol ( 1 hour later) damn they lose half of their members in the 1st floor all invasions were stopped at the 1st floor except a

a few thousand invasions no one beat the 5th floor I built a hundred floors lol well lets see if they at least past the 1st floor ( 2 hours later) Well there somehow alive oh one member and it seems i got a hundred Divine class item there all low lets sell all of this for a Billion Yggdrasil coins oh

the last one trying to do a world level item wonder what its effect?... HOLY SHOOT NOW THAT WORLD LEVEL ITEM! It can call an endless horde of various Bosses in the GAME GATE! Hey, you packing bastard had to summon that shit Punk!

Last invader  
' serves you right for getting cocky Old One!" dying with a Gravity maelstrom struck in the face losing the world level item but it was still spawning the endless Bosses all level 1 thousand with all Full sets of Divine class item

Nunchuck Daddy 1207  
" Shoot okay think GATE"( transporting on the top of the sand wall he started using his Shooting star rings using all wishes each ring summoning 1 thousand level 1 thousand with a full set of a Divine class item the ring summoned high tier races like Overlord, Seraphim and more

each charging at the bosses with all his wishes done Nunchuck Daddy 1207 was about to smile knowing full well he had the upper hand using the extra money he had he summoned mercenaries and Pop units 10 hours later using a hundred billion coins to calm the scenario he

quickly grabbed the World level item its shape was a Rolex Golden one how he never noticed a world level item he never knew till he checks the items that were dropped there were 2 other world level items one a shape of a shoes Jordans white ones its effect was to hide and give

the false information it can also show half the level of an invasion force so these guys were  
level 1 thousand along the other world level item doubles the EXP gained through the party or legion or army he sold the others each for a hundred billion sold within 2 days and the other he kept using the extra exp storing it in millions of items that can hold EXP and selling them as

EXP potions making money and profit than sold it 2 months later for 5 hundred billion coins sold within a month) Than he sold that World level for a starting bid of a trillion YGGDRASIL coins sold within a year people bidding the person who got it gave Nunchuck Daddy 1207 10 Trillion YGGDRASIL coins they continued to be partners till things get loose

In the forums

"LOL, Nunchuck selling them World level items for a hundred billion a piece lol that's him alright and those EXP potions he made how much he made?"

"I would say it sold more in the lower levels and mid levels we high levels never touched it but there were 3 types of potions small medium huge small being a thousand coins medium 10 thousand and Large 1 hundred thousand coins soi would say a few hundred million to a few Billion lol he's always rich"

" Yeah, a rich bastard that helps us, low-level players, he made Basics books like, How to be a better mage starter mage advice, How to be a good tank, Pro tips, and starter tips all of those for free along 1 hundred percent arcuate information! Rich but caring bastard!"

" Lol, that's true the reason the updates are a more bearable cause of his basic how to do, how to make better, guides and so much more!"

" That's so true did you hear the news he gonna meet up With Ainz Oal Gown and make a deal of some sort"

"you're saying the most powerful person in the Underworld and in terms of literally every field the master of none but his ability to adapt in any field is OP!"

" Yeah, fanboy calm your tits down be real! I am scared so far Nunchuck Daddy 1207 has been sending his forces to each server and is currently destroying the top 100 guilds which every guild in that top 100 is guilty of invading Adventures grave at least 10 times so far there being PK multiple times by Nunchucks Forces that's a bit scary! The only guild so far that rebelled and is keeping the invasions off so far the Mercenary Magicians there getting big bucks for destroying the NPCs of that horrendous dungeon!"

"Yeah a hundred thousand coins for each NPC kill so far legions have died all though Nunchuck daddy 1207 went in and destroyed the guilds so far he destroyed a few hundred all of them low-level 1-600 he is truly the most dangerous individual in all of YGGDRASIL!"

With Nunchuck Daddy 1207

" So this is the Great Tomb of Nazarick its floors increased to new heights and is stronger than the previous game along they are my number one customer who I give the Data crystals to" standing in front of the gates waiting

Several gates opened up in front of Nunchuck Daddy 1207 in came out the legendary players of Ainz Oal Gown

Nunchuck Daddy 1207  
" Hello, Members of Ainz Oal Gown may I ask why you requested me in front of your Guild Base?" Bowing down with his hat down as well like that of a knight

Momonga  
" Yes, Nunchuck huh daddy….. Your Gamer tag is weird well this is a role-playing gaming soi guess it normal may we call you Chuck for short?"

Nunchuck Daddy 1207  
" hahahahaha Yeah you guys can call me Chuck wait i summon some monster hordes each horde about a thousand to protect this tomb people might attack this tomb trying to take out both me and your guild you guys have the most world level items yeah according to my information network about at least 250 in this game there a thousand lol you have a quarter of all world level items"

Momonga  
" What do you mean by your hordes? Your NPCs are attacking multiple guilds of the top 1 hundred guilds in every field PK, Information, Merchant, Roleplaying, and multiple other types of guilds as well effectively destroying them across all servers why did you summon your

hordes everyone is currently busy dealing with your hordes bounties on each NPC for a certain item, millions of Coins and world level items? Your either trying to circular us or another layer of protection" the rest of his guild members agreeing they did call this meeting but they did not expect this at all

Chuck  
" Your with no doubt a great Guild master no wonder why your guild been number one since the start of Yggdrasil 2 that's 8 years ago and the top 10 in the 1st game to prove me a trustworthy persona I give you all my rings my bracelets and my most precious possession my guild weapon we made multiple deals in the past 8 years but all of those was messages and such."

Touch Me  
" You're a trustworthy person at least to us but we also have a spy network you can also be a straight up Joker in every field a Joker made in the 1900s was but worse affecting multiple universes we wish to also not deal with that" standing tall with his Universal world champion equipment the strongest warrior in all of YGGDRASIL

Peroroncino  
" Umm do you also have the material I asked for Chuck!?"

Chuck  
" Kukuk, of course, I have it( handing Peroroncino a copy of the 1st edition of the Icha Icha paradise made by the author of Naruto a hundred years ago worth a million dollars in the black market"

Peroroncino  
" Wait how did you get this it was a joke but HOWWWW! There were only 5 copies in the entire world!"

Chuck  
" Simply my great Grandfather had 3 of the copies I sold the other 2 to get rich and this one is the digital copy of the one I still have its free on my charge!"

Peroroncino  
"Thank you're the best! Hey, everyone, I vote in letting him in him so we can talk about what to be done!"

Momonga  
" Really Peroroncino already convinced well there's 5 of us send me a message on what we should do next"

10 seconds later

Momonga  
" In a unanimous vote you may come into the conference room here is a ring allowing you to teleport to the Conference room"

Chuck  
" Thank you Momonga Guild master of the number 1 ranked Guild in all of YGGDRASIL"

In the Conference room

Chuck  
" Well, why did you call me to hear you could have used Message like how we made out previous deals and conversation?"

Momonga  
" Well simple there's a new update to YGGDRASIL according to our spy network it will change the game in terms of everything especially the leveling system you known of the wars caused by an anonymous Individual these guild wars cause many chaoses since they fight over the farming

grounds but this person also leaked the possibility of World level items spawning in  
the farming area this farming area is unfortunately here The Great Tomb Of Nazarick we withstand  
manny assaults before thousands upon thousand times thousand but we won't

withstand multiple servers worth of clans fighting to get here and get our world level items and the items supposedly spawning here we would like to make an alliance with you"

Chuck  
" Of course I accept what are the details of the alliance?"

Momonga  
" Simple an Iron Blood contract you get invaded we come in and help you same with us as well and here are your Item set back my you have many rings along bracelets you truly are the most Versatile among the Jack of all trades hardcore players huh the best out of the best!"

Chuck  
' Well simple as that do I perhaps sign a contract or what?"

Momonga  
" Yes please do sign here" pointing at the bottom of the Letter

Chuck thoughts  
So he wants me to sign it if this is one of the super rare items binding the user who agrees to do what it says so far it's only what he has said and its written as well might have to check silence magic to 100% volume check status well there's no trickery okay I sign it"

Chuck  
" Okay thank you and having business o yeah here are my cards there's I remember the medium for a clan 1 hundred wait a thousand so if you may tell me how much guild members you have guild master so I can give you an exact amount you get 50% on all items made by my company and 30% on the selected companies in somewhat have control"

Momonga  
" Uhh yes we have 50 guild members"

Chuck  
" Okay here are 50 cards 50 Guild members and you guys are number one we'll talk about quality over quantity! Well done if this is all I will now go and here's your ring if this is all"

Momonga  
" Yes, that is all well thank you for coming to the front entrance even though we would've done it the message I wanted to meet you personally thank you Chuck same!"

Chuck  
" No worries the pleasures all min-" to be interrupted

Touch Me  
" We're under attack! Shoot there's only 5 of us plus Chuck all of them are under level 900 there's about 1 hundred thousand Players and 250 thousand NPC even if our Tomb is a thousand times bigger this will be a hard raid to repel I also check the summons from you chuck they got

destroyed immediately with the usage of Super tier spell so the good news is they won't be able to use super tier spell for 20 minutes"

Chuck  
" that was about 10 thousand summon each horde is a thousand o well time to summon even more I meet you outside I give this ring later peace bye-bye"

Momonga  
" Well let's go!"  
Perorocino  
" Yes we must go and protect our Status as a legendary undefeatable guild"

Touch Me  
" Standard formation lets! go

Ulbert  
" Let show them why we are the number one Guild in all of YGGDRASIL!"

Punitoe Moe  
" Well let's go see if our new ally can live up to what he said and signed!"

Did anyone of you guys noticed my spell error for the title "RPG FREEK TEASER" Lol if you did well I keep it like that as a constant reminder of my 1st mistake lol! Post to be "RPG FREAK" without the teaser Lol! I update this chapter later since it has Nunchuck Daddy 1207 character sheet and I gotta improve my spelling lol found like 5 in this chapter will see you later!

2\3\2018  
I AM BACK Just did some revision on this chapter! gotta revise on it later on but I gotta start doing the 1st official chapter if you see this well expect more of this, later on, I revise some later peace!


	2. UPDATE NOTE

Now this is not an update to the story but to know a little about me for one

I am an a Overlord fan love the series

2 i like to read and write overlord stories

3 i am trash at grammar and spelling not the worst but like everyone i got IMPROVE

4 YES I LOVE OP ocs that don't hog all the glory with a Momonga slash other supreme being

5 i have an account on Deviantart the original website where there's lots of trash Overlord Fanfics and other fanfics theres my user names is Jared jeth

Jaredjeth21

Jared Jeth 808

Those accounts are mine so i am not stealing anyones chapter

6 i do not own Overlord or any story except my trashy ones

7 i reply to reviews by either making a chapter all about reviews or commenting on my reviews either one

If on a chapter it be like this

Review jsks bpsk fnfk ( Whatever you put basically)

Response ( What i think about your review and answering of course!)

8 i write and publish stories since to me the Overlord community is DEAD honest i need honesty so i can IMPROVE ME trash skills to something more bearable

9 i only make a chapter dedicating to reviews if 5 or more something like that

10 this chapter will be update over time just to give more information about me


	3. REVIEW CHAPTER

Okay my 1st review YAY! Lets see what it is

From PosidonisPlayz

" Please tell me this is a joke."

Response

What Joke? If your talking about how much grammar and errors that's not a joke i am literally that Bad! And 2 thank you for being honest i appreciate it better than being backstabbed and manipulated

My 2nd one wait from possibly the most honest person on the website

YAY!

From Shalltear Bloodfallen

" Is this a Joke? Are you fucking kidding me? Kill me now."

Response

Okay now i understand PosidonisPlayz yes MY OC will curbstomp all of Nazarick including you Shalltear Bloodfallen And Rubedo and everyone combined! JUST KIDDING THIS STORY WILL HAVE MY OC AND A WORLD THAT I WILL CREATE OKAY ONLY MY OC and no Momonga

Okay shalltear and no i will not murder anyone and not murder you murder is bad all though i can make a character named Shalltear bloodfallen and have him murdered in a story yes a new idea thank you very much! All through flashbacks with Ainz Oal Gown is in my plan

My 3rd one review YAY!

It's so cold from where i am right now in front of my computer

From RyuujiVantek

" I have no fucking idea what i'm reading…

I known this is your 1st attempt but can you ask help from other writers if you really want to continue this story. Cuz if you gon with this kimd of settings, i doubt i can scratch the surface of an inkling this story is about"

Response

" Yeah if you want to help me there's this Private message thing? Not in the mobile version never known that so send me a message there and for some reason i cant view the reviews on computer i find how to do so sooner or later for now i see the reviews on my Ipad and the

Private messaging i am also pleased that you can't guess what pathway my story gonna take place! That to me is a compliment since about 80% of all light novels books i read i can predict what they can do which to me is boring so i make this story fun crazy and insane! Along

make it understandable good day RyuujiVantek and happy New Years!

My 4th one YAY!  
This one took me 10 minutes of rereading to fully understand well i think i understand now hopefully

From gabrielchiong11

" Are you seriously going to make this story a reality? Cuz you just made the Ultimate Op oc in this fic And also i'm also the guy who doesn't like characters who are much Op than the MC so i'm Out"

Response

" Well yes i am gonna continue this story gotta school so i upload on the weekends at least once a month along yes i am gonna make it to a well Virtual reality to Reality thing that makes sense no it doesn't Lol well i suck at explaining things but i strive to do my best! Yes i made the MOST

OP OC who does not have World level items but wears item rivaling World level items! YAY! Another story where Mc curb stomps everyone NO! My oc will not kill everyone but hes how do

i put it hmmmmmm unstable wait MC= Main character the main character of this story is Nunchuck Daddy 1207! How can another Oc be more powerful than my Mc! You just admitted that i created the most powerful Oc on this fic o well maybe that Mc means a different character

ahh you have a 2nd review i check that one after this review

Another one from gabrielchiong11

"And the Mc i meant is Ainz peace"

Response

" Huh Ainz is OP with a world level item that's good against Dragons! And his Staff of Ainz Oal Gown Reaching Word level item status HES OP but as the creator of Nunchuck Daddy 1207 If my Oc fought against Ainz with Full equipment and prep time Ainz Would win not because i am scared of the whole Overlord community against me but because of that terrifying skill " The Goal Of all life is Death" and my character doesn't have a resurrection potion since he has immunity to death but Ainz skill " The Goal of all life is death" breaks Immunities as well!

And to you gabrielchiong11 HAPPY NEW YEARS

YOH I FIGURED HOW TO CHECK REVIEWS WITHOUT LOOKING ON MY IPAD I CAN NOW LOOK AT THE COMPUTER gotta click the number right next to Review YAY!

So my 6th one

Some strange reason i only saw it today but it was posted the last day last year strange o well

From anonzerg

" are you high?"

Response

" No anonzerg i am not high! i am 5 feet and 6 inches tall Thank you very much for this honest Review! And Have a beautiful new year!"

My 7th review

I have a question can you read my mind are you the ainz Oal Gown of this world you literally just exposed half of my events taking place

From Guest

I get that you want an OP OC to put in the story, however you need to consider the story in question to determan what that is. In Overlord Ainz in the story IS that feature already. Its

mentioned in the books that if he used potions he could take ALL of nazric solo. He also in the

story/anime basicly is SO overpowered compaired to everything else its a blow you. You don't NEED to be as powerful as your OC is a a point it gets silly and breaks suspention of disbelif. Games don't create new level caps 10X higher then their last game. I could see 150 or even

200, but it becomes silly since you have so many ability you can't even highlight them effectily or use them in any degree of creativity. Some of the stuff you have is interesting, I for example really like the idea of an OC who was the richest player in the mmo and just influces the new

world with economics. Your stat layout is different then it is in the books so you may wish to change the format. Example Karma only represents if your character is "good" or "evil" for spells/effects and world items that impact based on your Karma. Saying your "dps" or mana or

any other varable is "average" or "Variable" is pointless since you created an OC who is 10X more powerful the most powerful guy to ever exsist in cannon. we have no bases to draw from it. The shape changer is a bit of a cop out since you can have such interesting reactions with

other characters in a story if they have initial response/thoughts about a given race/person. One interesting thought you may consider is making so that YOUR OC never spent money at the cash shop and showing that as a side of weakness to him, For example Ainz can equip 7 rings

becuase he bought extra ring slots, but your OC may only be allowed two, this allows for some weakness in the character and the ability to have internal struggel over which equipment spec to go with.

My response

Yay someone gets why i want a OP oc okay with my OC later on maybe hitting 150 thousand

words he be omnipotent he has no WAY TO resurrect himself he can bring others back from

the dead but not himself the thing with omnipotent characters is there so typical they get

resurrected over and over again in the DC and Marvel universe that's boring so he only has one chance okay my story gonna be different than the 3 major ways to properly show a OP character its either funny like super funny like One punch man like Overlord or just a Mc with a

huge harem following so far those pathways are successful to a good Light novel rating at least

Wait Ainz can take all of Nazarick with potions….. HOLLY SHOOT THAT'S OP he can do what 1500 invaders can't OP mate! Never known that! Yeah Ainz is Op lol i don't want my character

to be resurrected at least in this Book true it sometimes gets silly i guess good point the 2nd game being level 1 thousand HAhaha just good point there lots of microtransactions pay to win games well done ohh i like this part yes my OC is the JOKER OF THE UNDERWORLD! Haha

economics is his playing field he is literally a God in that area! Karma to be honest i thought it was based on actions like you can be a justice 300 when you're a good undead to be honest he's unstable you don't know what he gonna do next! Daman good point the average and variable

system well for one Variable for my Oc means he can manipulate it to higher means that stat chart is WITHOUT HIS ITEMS AND BUFFS AND PASSIVES! Yeah he is that Op true can't have a nice background of what is average and high in the 2nd game damn your exposing me mate

JUST STOP already lol your exploiting to much mate i want everyone to think this story trash than i prove them wrong that's always me! Proving others wrong bruh guess i don't have the element of surprise yeah the Shape changer thing i want him to create a mind game with that

Ability yeah MY OC has so many rings but like when Ainz transported to the new world there's LOTS LOTS OF RULES changed and some stayed the same yeah he is a FREE TO PLAY CHARACTER NO life besides playing games or does he maybe he has a sad background or is

Just a nobody in life well i like this review you literally exposed half of my plans you literally saw through me i am half done with the 2nd chapter gonna plan it to be 10 thousand words gonna be posted this saturday 1\13\17 for now stay tuned and you guest please don't make another

review just send me a private message you exposed to much things mate lol! Well played

Okay got multiple replies from the same person so

AKXIV

"I'm don't even know if I'm reading an overlord fanfic anymore, your OC is too OP, you have to stick to the game system, damn, and also I Just saw your reply for anonzerg, he means if you're high on drugs, not your height, everything about this story is so exaggerated"

Response

" Yeah i gotta explain the level system back in the 1st game the max is 15 lol this game 200 and so much more and yes MY OC is OP dont worry it be interesting he's a Play to win character never used real money to achieve anything in the game other than 15 hours per day in

YGGDRASIL and the 2nd game Yes Game system well i gotta research about YGGDRASIL so i can stick to the game system but if you read the Light novels Momonga never faced that much trouble when the game became a reality sooo yeah Yeah the reply to Anon Zerg oh he was

talking about being high as in drugs well i never known that or did i Story being exaggerated well i guess it's big in words really to be honest i don't know how to answer this part o well"

Okay your 2nd review

"I don't damn auto correct"

Response

" Well ummm i post the 5th chapter somewhere this month but not today 1\13\2018 since i work on my grammar"

Your 3rd review

"And please, use more punctuation marks, it's hard to read."

Response

" Yup it's official i hold the 5th chapter i make it 15 thousand words right now it's 5 thousand plus words done i try my best to put punctuation marks in the 1st 4 chapters then add some to the current 5th one to be honest this so far is my favorite review don't know why i like it but i do so thank you sir and bye bye and have a good year peace!"


End file.
